The Luke Smith Adventures: The 1st Adventure
by TheEmoMasterRules
Summary: Summary-: 35 year old Luke Smith remembers an old promise he made to a friend, a promise never fulfilled, but today, to hopefully fulfill this promise, he is going back to 18 years, where everything changed...     SJA..with a twist! My 1st story!
1. Prologue

The Luke Smith Adventures: Gina/The 1st Adventure

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Smith or any of its charictars. They are all copyright BBC. But the charictar of Gina is my own creation.**

**Author's Notes-: Hi! This is my first story! Ok, so I'm sorry for some bad spelling. If the charictars don't act like they do in the tv shows. and that I can't update more than I want to :( and if I make any mistakes, please tell me. Thankyouuu. Enjoy :D**

Summary-: 35 year old Luke Smith remembers an old promise he made to a friend, a promise never fulfilled, but today, to hopefully fulfill this promise, he is going back to 18 years, where everything changed...

SJA..with a twist! My 1st story!

Prologue

35 year old Luke Smith was sitting in a libary when he carefully opened the piece of paper in front of him, as not to damage the pristine white page. And again, he read it slowly, tracing his fingers along the slightly faded hand-writing, as he had done for about the 100th time.

23rd November 2010

'Dear Luke,

Hiya! How are you? You'd better be good!

Well I guess because you found this letter you have nearly solved my mystery, well done! You are really close! So here is the last clue

'Page 76, Chapter 2.'

Good Luke, Lukey-boy, I know you can do it!

Yours,

Gina xx'

Luke slowly ran his finger along the last clue. He was _sure_ he had heard Gina say that before. But _where?_ He had to finish solve 'mystery' as Gina called it, he had to find out if she.. Luke grinned as he thought of Gina's response if had asked her that question or told her. So he just had to solve it for his own good. Or Gina's for that matter. Even if it was 18 years since he had gotten the letter. He couldn't let Gina down, especially if.. He grinned again. He had no idea why he was grinning when he should really be sobbing. He supposed thats what Gina did. Made him laugh, even when...Thats it! Luke's grin got even wider as he jumped out of his chair tran his fingers through his ever-so-slightly greying black hair, and ran in the general direction of his study at Oxford University. (Thats where he worked when he wasn't inventing new technology, making changes to people lives, being the genius that he is and visiting his mom (who still lives in 13 Bannernam Road with Mr Smith) (or Clyde and Rani) (who are married with two kids) (and sometimes helping them defeat the newest potential threat to Earth. But only sometimes. He didn't do that much anymore.) When he reached his door he closed it quietly, told K9 to cancel anything he was doing, and sat down in his favourite chair. Because he was going to start again. Right from the beginning. To where he first met Gina. After all, alot had happened in 18 years.

**AN: Sorry its short. I'll update with Chapter 1 soon. Please review. Thankyouuu 4 reading :D**

**(Oh and I might be adding some of Luke's 'adventures' as short stories, we'll see how it goes :) )**

TheEmoMasterRules xxxxx ;D


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The Sarah Jane Adventures or any of its characters. They are all the wonderful creations of the BBC & its talented writers :D**

**Authors Notes: Hiya! Here is Chapter 1! Again sorry if the charictars don't act like they do in SJA D: And sorry if it doesn't make much sense **** Or I don't update after a while**** Anyways Enjoy :D**

Summary-: 35 year old Luke Smith remembers an old promise he made to a friend, a promise never fulfilled, but today, to hopefully fulfill this promise, he is going back to 18 years, where everything changed...SJA..with a twist! My 1st story!

The Luke Smith Adventures (LSA) Gina/The First Adventure

Chapter 1: Remembering/The Beginning

18 year old Luke grinned as he drove up the driveway of 13 Bannerman Road.

As much as he loved Oxford University, he jumped at any chance to go home and see the gand again and more importantly, get a chance to be part of his Alien-Fighting life again.

'Luke!' His mom, Sarah Jane Smith exclaimed as he carefully opened the door to the attic. 'Oh I didn't hear you come in!' She said as she rushed to hug him. Luke smiled as he hugged her back. Yep. He definitely loved his this life more. Luke was about to say something to his mom as she released him, happiness shining in her green eyes, lighting up her slightly aging face, her brown hair all messy from the quick embrace. When he realised there where two more people grinning behind Sarah Jane.

'Clyde! Rani!' Luke grinned as he spotted his two best friends (who hadn't changed a bit since he last saw them) . 'Alright Lukey-Boy' Clyde grinned back, giving Luke a high-five. Rani didn't say anything but just gave him a hug.

5 minutes later

'So enough about me.' Said Luke, after he had finished telling the Bannerman Road Gang all about his 'adventures' in Oxford. 'What have you all been doing? That I don't already know about, I mean'

'Well,' answered Clyde, his body language showing that he was tense, 'Do y'know after we stopped that Corporation in New Zealand revealing the presence of Aliens?'

Luke nodded his head.

'Well..' Said Rani, interrupting Clyde, 'We, uh..'

'What is it? Whats wrong?' Luke asked, fear showing on his face.

'Luke.' Said Sarah Jane, taking Luke by the shoulders. 'We think we've found something.'

'What? Whats 'something'? Luke asked. Really worried now.

'Another Bane. In Eailing.' Answered Sarah Jane

**AN: *Dun. Dun. Duuuun! :D* Like? Sorry its short. Please Review. Thanks 4 reading :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The Sarah Jane Adventures or any of its characters. They are all the wonderful creations of the BBC & its talented writers :D (Except Gina who is my own character :D) **

**Authors Notes: Hiya! Here is Chapter 2! Sorry 4 the usual stuff ;D Enjoy :D**

Summary-: 35 year old Luke Smith remembers an old promise he made to a friend, a promise never fulfilled, but today, to hopefully fulfill this promise, he is going back to 18 years, where everything changed...SJA..with a twist! My 1st story!

The Luke Smith Adventures (LSA) Gina/The First Adventure

Chapter 2: The Return of Wormwood…?

Luke stood there for a second until it all sank in. He was about to ask why everyone was so worried when he remembered…

'So you think it could be...?' Luke trailed off.

'We think it could be Wormwood. Mr Smith detected a older bane, about the same age as Wormwood. But the signal was faulty, we can't be sure whether it was a male or female. Mr Smith will tell us if he's found anything else.' Sarah Jane answered, knowing already who Luke thought it would be. And seeing Luke's pale, worried, face look at her with fear in his eyes after she said this, she looked at him with as much bravery as she could, _if she survived, if its her, we'll get through this._

'Luke, mate.' Clyde said, also looking at Luke's pale face, worry in his own eyes. 'You don't have to do this y'know.'

'Yeah' said Rani quickly, putting on a cheery tone, 'you could stay here with Mr Smith and tidy up, o-'

'-Or do my homework...' Clyde interrupted, causing Rani to hit him. 'Ow! I mean..do _our_ homework..' Rani hit him again.

Clyde was about to retaliate when Sarah Jane stopped him. 'ok, ok! Will you two just stop! Clyde, you're a clever boy, you can do your own homework, and Rani, you know well enough that we do not resort to violence unless absolutely necessary. Understand?'

'Yes, sorry Sarah Jane..' Clyde and Rani said in unison.

Clyde whispered to Luke, 'Since you've gone she's been acting like she's a general in a army. She's almost as bad as Rani's dad...' Rani nearly hit him again when Mr Smith (Sarah Jane's super computer-don't ask) 's voice boomed out from the wall behind the four.

'Sarah Jane, the signal is stronger. I believe the Bane is stabilised but it may not last for very long.'

'What does that mean?' Clyde asked.

'It means time to go!' Sarah Jane said, putting on a (false-sounding) cheery tone, walking over to her computer desk to get her car keys and her jacket, and walking over to the door of the attic, Clyde and Rani behind her. She then turned to Luke, who was still standing where he was when he arrived. 'Are you coming?'

'Yeah, yeah, I-I'm coming.' Said Luke weakly, following them through the attic door.

_Ready or not_.

**AN: Sorry, I promise it'll get interesting soon! (And you'll find out who Gina is..;D) Its got such a twisty plot, I don't now where I am sometimes! Anyway, please review ;D Thankyouuuu ;D**

TheEmoMasterRules xxx :D

.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The Sarah Jane Adventures or any of its characters. They are all the wonderful creations of the BBC & its talented writers :D (Except Gina who is my own character :D) **

**Authors Notes: Hiya! Here is Chapter 3! Sorry 4 the usual stuff… (Also sorry my describing skills are rubbish :)) ;D Enjoy :D**

Summary-: 35 year old Luke Smith remembers an old promise he made to a friend, a promise never fulfilled, but today, to hopefully fulfill this promise, he is going back to 18 years, where everything changed...SJA..with a twist! My 1st story!

The Luke Smith Adventures (LSA) Gina/The First Adventure

Chapter 3 Part 1: The Bane is revealed…or is it?

Luke's heart stopped as the car finally stopped. Then it started again as he saw _where_ it had stopped.

'T-this is where the signal was traced?' Luke said, breathing a sigh of relief.

It was only the Eailing Orphanage. Thank goodness, Luke thought, at least if it was Wormwood, they'd have a better chance of controlling her here. This place had been empty for months. You could tell, the house was very like the his moms, only a lot less well kept. The grass lining the broken, paving stones that Luke worked out used to be a drive way, were sticking up in tufts everywhere, with the odd weed around too. The faded yellow coloured paint on the door was peeling off. And one of the windows were broken. There was _no way _anybody would be living here.

Luke was the first on the four to step into the giant room that lead in from the peeling door. _I was right_ Luke thought. _Nobody is living here._ The room was enormous. Almost as big as his school hall. The faded cream wallpaper was peeling again, and Luke thought he could see some damp on some of the walls. And the faded, beige carpet was so worn that he could see the wooden floorboards underneath. The old leaking ceiling had cobwebs in every corner and it looked like it was about to fall through any second. There was nothing in this room except cobwebs and the occasional squeak of what Luke thought sounded like rats. This place looked not even a Bane could be living in it…

But suddenly Luke turned around sharply as he heard something above him. It sounded a lot like quick, scurrying footsteps. Even though they were only light footsteps, the ceiling strained under the weight. Luke looked at the other members of The Bannerman Road gang to see if he hadn't imagined that, and by the looks on their faces, he hadn't.

So Luke looked across the room, and then lead Sarah Jane, Clyde & Rani through a slightly rotting wooden door through the other side of this un-kept room. To a set of rotting, wooden stairs, and carefully started to walk up them, The gang following behind. Luke was squinted a little in the darkness. Until he reached another slightly-rotting door.

It was true that he had _no idea_ who was here, he even started to wonder if it wasn't a Bane who was here, but if it wasn't a Bane, what was it?...

But Luke had no more time to dwell on any theorys, as he reached for the door handle.

He didn't know who was here, _but he was about to find out._

**AN: Sorry. Wanted a bit of suspence. Hope u enjoyed, might be a while until next post, sorry. Anyway please review and guess who you think it is behind the door…;D TEMR xxxx ;D**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The Sarah Jane Adventures or any of its characters. They are all the wonderful creations of the BBC & its talented writers :D (Except Gina who is my own character :D) **

**Authors Notes: Hiya! Here is Chapter 3 part 2! Sorry 4 the usual stuff…**

**;D Enjoy :D**

**PS. The Gang = Sarah Jane, Clyde & Rani, (Maybe K9) ;D**

Summary-: 35 year old Luke Smith remembers an old promise he made to a friend, a promise never fulfilled, but today, to hopefully fulfill this promise, he is going back to 18 years, where everything changed...SJA..with a twist! My 1st story!

The Luke Smith Adventures (LSA) Gina/The First Adventure

Chapter 3 Part 2: The Bane is revealed…or is it?

Luke slowly and carefully opened the rotting door, The Gang holding their breath behind him. And as Luke opened the door and stepped into what was behind it. He got ready to face his nightmares as he stood to face an...empty landing? The landing was in a equal, If not worse, state as the room downstairs. Peeling cream paint on the walls and ceiling, cobwebs everywhere, and the wooden floor was so rotten that on the left hand side of Luke there was a small hole in the floorboards! There were equally rotting doors along this corridor (Luke thought they must have been old rooms) But then Luke noticed that the oldest, most rotted door opposite him at the far end of the corridor had been left slightly ajar. Luke told himself that what was on the other side of the door was exceedingly dangerous and he mustn't let his curiosity get the better of him but..It did. So he turned back and told The Gang what he was going to do, and ignoring their angry protests, told them that he needed to do this on his own, and that if he wasn't out of that door in 10 minutes to come and find him. And with that Luke turned around and started to make his way across the landing/corridor.

But the landing had quite a low roof, so Luke had to duck his head a little to be able to try and walk across. And when he started to slowly make his way across, the floor seemed to _groan_ with the effort of not collapsing from under him. But, slowly and carefully, with The Gang watching petrified, behind him Luke made his way to the end of the corridor/landing..just.

Luke grasped the door handle and tried to stop his hands from shaking. Surely Wormwood would've known he was outside the door? He was about to go inside and face his fears when he turned back and gave The Gang a strained grin and a thumbs up. Then he turned around again of quickly yanked open the rotting door and stepped into whatever was behind it. _Alright Wormwood, do your worst._

And that was the last thing Luke thought before he blacked out.

**AN: Again sorry, this chapter isn't very good, but it'll get better soon, promise.**

**Thanks 4 reading ;D TEMR xoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The Sarah Jane Adventures or any of its characters. They are all the wonderful creations of the BBC & its talented writers :D (Except Gina who is my own character :D) **

**Authors Notes: Hiya! Here is Chapter 4! Sorry 4 the usual stuff.. :D Enjoy ;D**

Summary-: 35 year old Luke Smith remembers an old promise he made to a friend, a promise never fulfilled, but today, to hopefully fulfill this promise, he is going back to 18 years, where everything changed...SJA..with a twist! My 1st story!

The Luke Smith Adventures (LSA) The 1st Adventure

Chapter 4 Part 1: Luke is dead?

Luke woke up, blinked a few times, rubbed his head and sat up. He seemed to be on the floor of some sort room, but where was he? The room he was sitting on was completely white, it was so white that he was getting a headache just from looking at the peeling, cobwebby walls and the rotten floor. (Luke was actually still in the orphanage and had a concussion, but he didn't know this.

_Oh no! I must have died! Wormwood must have killed me and this must be heaven! Oh look there's even a angel over there!_

Luke thought to himself, finally spotting a short, skinny 14 year old ginger-haired girl, who was holding a plank of rotting wood in her hands.

'Hello angel, am I in heaven?' Luke asked trying to get up.

'Hey! Don't try to sweet talk me! Or I-I'll hit you again!' Said the girl. Waving the plank of wood in Luke's face.

_Hmm...She wasn't like some of the angels he had read about_ Luke thought. _I must've scared her._

Luke opened his mouth to say something when he heard people on the other side of a rotting door shouting his name when he came to his senses.

'Oh My God!' Luke shouted getting up and throwing himself at the girl in front of him. Pinning her against the wall.

'Get off me you weirdo!' The girls shouted, her voice muffled from her face being forced against the walls.

'Ha! You wish! Wormwood!' Luke shouted, using all his strength to hold her there. _Wow Wormwood was strong. _He thought.

'_Wormwood?_ Ok, you _are _crazy!' The girl shouted at the top of her lungs 'LET ME GO! I'm not this Wormwood!' Luke fell against the opposite wall as The Girl pushed him away. Luke was about to jump on her again when he spotted a movement behind the curtain. He then walked over to it and pulled the curtain back..

**AN: Sorry its another 2-parter & that its so bad. Please review, thanks xoxxoxxo**


	7. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The Sarah Jane Adventures or any of its characters. They are all the wonderful creations of the BBC & its talented writers :D (Except Gina who is my own character :D) **

**Authors Notes: Hiya! Here is Chapter 4 Part 2! Sorry 4 the usual stuff.. :D Enjoy ;D**

Summary-: 35 year old Luke Smith remembers an old promise he made to a friend, a promise never fulfilled, but today, to hopefully fulfill this promise, he is going back to 18 years, where everything changed...SJA..with a twist! My 1st story!

The Luke Smith Adventures (LSA) The 1st Adventure

Chapter 4 Part 2: Luke is dead?

He was just about to pull the huge curtain back. _It was big enough to hide a man, he thought, maybe even a Bane.._ But he winced in pain as the rotting wood collided with the back of his head. Luke dropped the curtain in surprise and dropped too his knees, clutching the back of his head.

Then suddenly, Luke saw a blinding light from behind the curtain, and he had just enough time too see a mans silhouette disappear..

Luke got up from the floor and turned to face the angry looking girl who was waving the rotting wood about again. 'What the HELL did you do that for!' Luke shouted at the girl.

'Trust me!' The girl shouted back, tears in her eyes. 'If you'd have found hi -it. You'd have no idea how much trouble you'd be in!'

'You have no idea how much trouble I'm going to be in NOW!' Luke shouted back, almost nose too nose with this girl. _He didn't know why he was so angry. _

'Listen to me! You don't understand! I've just saved you'r life!' She retorted, more upset than angry now.

'Yeah, well. Thanks for endangering everybody else's.' Luke said quietly. And was about too pin her against the wall again when the door burst open and The Gang rushed in.

**AN: Yeah I know, rubbish huh? It'll get better soon. Promise :D Thankyouuu 4 reading again :D ;D TEMR xoxoxoxo ;D**


	8. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The Sarah Jane Adventures or any of its characters. They are all the wonderful creations of the BBC & its talented writers :D (Except Gina who is my own character :D) **

**Authors Notes: Hiya! Here is Chapter 5! Sorry 4 the usual stuff.. :D Enjoy ;D**

Summary-: 35 year old Luke Smith remembers an old promise he made to a friend, a promise never fulfilled, but today, to hopefully fulfill this promise, he is going back to 18 years, where everything changed...SJA..with a twist! My 1st story!

The Luke Smith Adventures (LSA) The 1st Adventure

Chapter 5: Solitary Confinement in an attic/Back to Bannerman Road with a Bane.

'Luke we were really worried, we hear-' started Clyde as he rushed through the door Sarah Jane and Rani behind him. Luke than got too his senses and pinned the girl against the wall.

'She's the Bane!' he shouted. Struggling again against her impressive amount of strength.

35 minutes later, 13 Bannerman Road - Attic

'For God's sake!' cried the girl for the umpteenth time, struggling against Mr Smith's chamber that Sarah Jane had immediately sealed her in once they (with some difficulty,) got her, kicking and protesting out of the house, into the car and home.

'You aren't a Bane. Yes, you've said.' Clyde said mockingly, as he, Rani and Luke had been sitting on the step surveying her since Sarah Jane had concealed her in the chamber.

'But I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!' She screeched once again, throwing herself against the blue light of the chamber.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you-' Luke started.

But Sarah Jane had already aimed her sonic lipstick in the girls direction, it letting of a LOUD screeching sound, so loud that Clyde, Rani & Luke had to cover their ears quickly.

But Sarah Jane seemed not to mind the noise, and it was over in a second, as the girl stopped fighting and stood to attention quietly, surveying Sarah Jane with such a pitying look that Luke was a little scared.

'Thankyou' said Sarah Jane quietly, as she lowered the sonic lipstick. 'Now? Are you going to tell us who you are or are we going to have to leave you here all night until you do?' She asked the girl calmly.

The girl again surveyed Sarah Jane up and down, but this time with a look of disbelief. 'You wouldn't dare..'

'Oh Yes. I would. Now until you confess to us who or what you are, Clyde, Rani, home please.' The girl looked at Sarah Jane in shock. But still didn't budge.

As Clyde and Rani rose and bade Luke, Sarah Jane, K9 and Mr Smith goodbye and left the house. Luke had a sudden idea. _Why hadn't anybody thought of it before?_ 'Mom, can't you just ask Mr Smith or K9 too-'

But Sarah Jane interrupted him 'Luke, I've had too many aliens hidden their identity from me, who knows, this girl might not be a Bane, she could be a different alien in human form, hiding her real identity by some sort of technology that is far too superior for Mr Smith or K9-' And seeing Mr Smith about too protest, quickly continued. 'It _could_ happen. So I thought If we try this strategy it would save a lot of time and chasing about.' And seeing the girl about to protest. Said 'We'll keep you there as long as it takes. Mr Smith?'

'I will keep the chamber on full power, Sarah Jane, it will not open unless I have authorisation by you.'

'Thankyou, Mr Smith' said Sarah Jane, before turning and facing Luke again. 'Right, I'm off too bed. Are you-?'

'No I think I'll stay here, I need to revise and I'll y'know- keep watch.' The girl snorted behind them.

'Okay then, don't stay up too late.' Sarah Jane said, hugging him and then walking out of the attic door, closing it behind her. But it was not until Luke heard his Mom's bedroom door slam that he dared to move from the step to reach over for the sonic lipstick that his mom had left behind and locked the attic door, just in case. And it was not until then, that the 14 year-old ginger haired girl sat down in the chamber, and started too cry.

**AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, so because of this, and since its Christmas, I've written a extra long chapter for you! :D**

**Again, sorry, there are a lot of mistakes/bad writing in this chapter, I know. And I probably won't upload for a while now. (Since its Christmas and all that.) Anyway, I hope you like it, please review and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! ;D :D**

**TEMR :)**


End file.
